Saturday Night Live Wiki
Welcome to the first and currently only Wikicity devoted to Saturday Night Live (SNL)! Created and run by SNL fans, this site is devoted to bringing you the latest information on SNL and to teaching you the history of the show! If you do not know what SNL is, please visit What's SNL?, which will be up shortly. Anyone is able to add information to the site, but, since this Wikicity is new, not all the information will be up right away. For now, you can use our portal, Studio 8H, to track down any pages you want to find. UPDATE: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but increasing pressure in life and elsewhere has made my free time to update the site quite limited. As well, I thank everyone who's been keeping the site alive over the past month. Hopefully I can get back to editing the site on a more regular basis soon. --Out of Focus 21:48, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Recent Major Updates *Archives of Hosts and Musical Guests (updated 1/17) *Rachel Dratch (edited 12/02) *Alec Baldwin (added 12/02) *SNL Episode Schedule (Updated 12/02) News NOTE: For a more in-depth news coverage of the SNL news, please go to Current Events. *The new report around the horn is that Phillip Seymour Hoffman will be hosting SNL on May 6th, promoting the upcoming release of "Mission Impossible 3". The report has come from some fans who were at this past Saturday's show. NBC Universal has declined to comment. *A source at Warner Bros. Records has revealed to a member of the SNL online community that The Red Hot Chili Peppers have been booked on SNL for the May 6th episode. This might just be a rumor, but because this information is coming from the actual record company, this rumor can be considered highly likely. *Lindsay Lohan was confirmed on Friday, by TVGuide.com as the host of the April 15th episode of SNL. A reliable source at NBCUMV has confirmed this report. *Paul Simon has apparently been booked as musical guest for the May 13th episode of SNL. A source was discovered on Wednesday. (Source: http://www.fmqb.com/Article.asp?id=193045) *Pearl Jam has been confirmed as the musical guest for April 15, almost 12 years to the day of their last performance on SNL (host: Emilio Estevez), where they paid tribute to Nirvana frontman Kurt Cobain. The originally scheduled March 18 show has been cancelled. The season will now only have 19 episodes instead of the usual 20. *Here's an outline for the next few episodes: **April 15: Lindsay Lohan/Pearl Jam (Source: J Records) **May 6: Phillip Seymour Hoffman (unconfirmed)/The Red Hot Chili Peppers (confirmed) Episode Schedule NOTE: All times are EST. SNL Episodes are on at 11:35pm on Saturdays on NBC, with Classic SNL on at 1:05am Saturday night/Sunday morning. SNL past season reruns air at SNL's regular time (11:35pm Saturday), and are listed under Saturday. Classic SNL (1:05am Sunday) is listed under Sunday. Special episodes, like Best Of episodes or Election Update usually air in place of a past season rerun. Edited 60-minute episodes air on Global in Canada (in such markets as Vancouver and Montreal), airing at 1:30am Mondays-Fridays. For full listings, go to SNL Episode Schedule Saturday, 4/15/06 (New): Lindsay Lohan/Pearl Jam Sunday, 4/16/06 (Classic): Deion Sanders/Bon Jovi (oa: 02/18/95) Saturday, 4/22/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 4/23/06 (Classic): Lucy Lawless/Elliott Smith ''' (oa:10/17/98) Saturday, 4/29/06 (05-06 rerun): '''TBA (oa:) Sunday, 4/30/06 (Classic): Jim Carrey/Soundgarden ''' (oa:5/18/96) Saturday, 5/6/06 (New): '''TBA/Red Hot Chili Peppers Sunday, 5/7/06 (Classic): John Goodman/Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers ''' (oa:4/10/99) Saturday, 5/13/06 (New): '''TBA/Paul Simon Sunday, 5/14/06 (Classic):Jamie Foxx/Blink 182 ''' (oa:1/8/00) Saturday, 5/20/06 (Season Finale): '''TBA Sunday, 5/21/06 (Classic): Britney Spears (oa:5/13/00) Saturday, 5/27/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 5/28/06 (Classic): Sam Kinison/Lou Reed (oa:11/15/86) Saturday, 6/3/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 6/4/06 (Classic): Anjelica Houston & Billy Martin/George Clinton & Parliament-Funkadelic (oa:5/24/86) What You Can Do *Go to Studio 8H and find a page you can work on. *Practice making a page at the Training Centre. *Add your name to the list of registered users.